Something Old, Something New
by 3988Akasha
Summary: S4: Willow casts her "Will Be Done" spell during "Something Blue", but it has some dire consequences. The spell isn't reversed, and Willow goes somewhere she can't return from.
1. Engaged and Wrong

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns everything (lucky bastard), I own nothing tear. Therefore, don't sue me for using them for my own twisted pleasure!

**Engaged and Wrong**

Spike swore that if his heart still beat, it would be pounding in his chest. He didn't ever remember being this nervous. He took an unnecessary breath to calm his nerves and make his brain function properly.

"It's just so sudden, I don't know what to say," Buffy answered with wide eyes.

"Just say yes, and make me the happiest man on earth," Spike said.

Buffy jumped to her feet, "Oh Spike, of course it's yes!"

He smiled broadly as he embraced his bride-to-be. His entire being was experiencing a feeling of complete euphoria. He found it momentarily curious that even his demon was at peace with the engagement. The demon wanted more than just the ring and the exchange of vows, but there was plenty of time for that.

Buffy couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. Maybe before she was the Slayer, but even that couldn't compare to the happiness she felt at this moment. It did not escape her that she had fallen in love with and was marring a soulless vampire…she just couldn't make herself care. At the moment, the only thoughts she had revolved around the feeling of Spike's lips on hers. When they had to part for her to breath, she felt a rush go straight to her core when he nuzzled her neck.

"Giles!" Buffy exclaimed once she noticed her Watcher, "You'll never believe what's happened!"

The old English man observed the two blondes. Something was terribly wrong about this situation. First, Spike was untied. Second, he was untied. Third, he was untied. At the present moment, the Watcher was choosing to repress the images of his charge kissing another vampire.

Spike lounged on one of Giles' chairs as if he owned the place. He watched hungrily as Buffy walked back into the room carrying a mug of warmed blood.

"Here you go…98.6," Buffy said as she settled herself on his lap.

Spike grinned at her cheekily before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. He'd never thought the Slayer would be so thoughtful, fiancé or not.

"There's so much to decide," Buffy said as she idly caressed his forearm, "Ceremony, reception, guests."

"Well, fist thing I'd say, we're not having a church wedding," Spike ordered. The thought of anything in a church made him shudder. He wasn't a complete fool, he was fairly sure that Buffy had the same childhood dreams every young girl had. One that involved white dresses, sunlight and churches.

"How 'bout a daytime ceremony," Buffy said as she pulled his ear into her mouth and gently nibbled.

Spike groaned as he felt himself harden from the girls ministrations.

"In the park," Buffy continued once she'd released his ear.

Spike, who had momentarily been distracted, now looked at the girl as if she'd lost all her marbles, "Fabulous. Enjoy your honeymoon with the Big Pile of Dust."

Buffy pouted and looked thoughtful, "Under the trees. Indirect sunlight only."

Spike shook his head, sometimes she really was a California Blonde. "Warm breeze tosses the leaves aside and you're registering and Mr. and Mrs. Big. Pile. Of. Dust."

Buffy slapped his chest lightly, "Stop it! This is our wedding and you're treating it like a big joke!"

That lip of hers was going to be the second death of him. She looked more adorable than usual when she pouted. "Oh, pouty! Look at that lip…gonna get it…gonna get it."

Buffy giggled as she pretended to move away from his advancing mouth. She was determined to make sure his lips and every other part of him was for her and her alone. She had paid minor attention to Giles when he had discussed vampire mating rituals with her and was fairly certain she could convince Spike to mate with her. They were getting married after all.

"Oh, stop," Buffy said between kisses.

"Yes, please stop," Giles grumbled from the couch.

Buffy looked up. She hadn't even noticed Giles enter the room. _"Oops."_

"Giles, did you see my ring?" Buffy asked excitedly.

Giles looked over at the ring on Buffy's finger. He didn't know how to answer the girl. The ring wasn't attractive in any sense and it had no business acting as an engagement ring, however, the look of bliss on the young woman's face forced him to be delicate with his answer.

"It's very nice Buffy," he lied.

Buffy smiled and moved from her place on Spike's lap. She ignored the feeling of loss that shot through her and sat on the couch next to Giles. "I'm not crazy, and I know that you probably don't approve, and my father's not _that_ far away, I mean, he could, but this day is about family. My real family, and I would like you to be the one to give me away."

Giles didn't know what to say. He was touched beyond measure, but something about this whole situation didn't settle well with him. He knew they had nothing to fear from Spike with his current chip status, but still…

"Oh, Buffy," he answered. He wanted to say something more, but there were no words.

"Is that the British way of saying, yes?" Buffy asked with a soft smile.

"Of course, Buffy. I'm honored that you would think of me," Giles said sincerely.

Buffy hugged her Watcher warmly. Nothing could possibly make this night any better. It was a rarity on the Hellmouth, and she planned to savor every moment of it. Buffy looked over at the man, er, vampire she had agreed to spend the rest of her life with and smiled. That smile turned sultry when she saw the hungry look in his eyes and saw him motion for her to join him on the chair.

He would never tire of seeing his Slayer saunter over to him. He'd been in love with the way she moved from the very first moment he'd met her. There was just something about it that called to him. And the first time they'd fought, he was hooked. He hadn't lied when he said what they did was a dance, and now that dance was over. The bloody commandos had seen to that. His angry thoughts were pushed aside once he felt Buffy's hot little ass on his lap. She curled herself into him.

"Duh dum, da-da.. Duh dum, da-da, duh dum da da dum da da dum da da..," Buffy sing-songed as she moved the wedding topper couple up and down Spike's arm, "Aren't they a perfect little us?"

Spike made a face, "I don't like him. He's insipid. Clearly human."

"Oh! Red paint. We could smear a little on his mouth…blood of the innocent," Buffy purred.

"That's my girl," Spike said as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Buffy mewled into his mouth. She loved when he kissed her. There was nothing better than Spike lips, not even chocolate…maybe. She moaned as she felt his thumb flick across her nipple. She teased him by wiggling her ass against his growing bulge. She smiled to herself when she heard him growl, a sound that send a wave of liquid to her panties.

His nostrils flared as he smelled her arousal. _"Maybe I can get her off right here in front of 'ol Rupes! Wouldn't that be bloody perfect."_ Spike moved his mouth to her neck and began to suckle on the skin there. The heady scent of her arousal and the warmth of the blood coursing through her veins was almost enough to cum in his pants like a school boy.

"Willow's missing!" Xander exclaimed as he and Anya burst through Giles' front door.

Buffy and Spike jumped up, both flushed from their little grind session.

"Are you quite sure?" Giles asked as he removed his glasses.

"Yeah, she wasn't in her room," Xander said, "But there was a big burnt circle in the middle of the floor."

"Ta'hoffren," Anya said as if that meant anything to the people in the room.

"Huh?" Buffy eloquently asked.

"Ta'hoffren, He made me a demon 1120 years ago," Anya said.

"This demon guy took Willow?" Buffy asked, "Why?"

"He wants to make her a demon," Anya said in a bored voice.

Buffy looked at Spike. He pulled her close and rub her back soothingly. "Don't worry, luv, We'll get to the Witch."

"Why are you hugging Spike?" Anya asked.

The couple pulled apart and looked deeply into each others eyes.

"They have to hear it soon or later..." Spike said.

Buffy grinned at her friends, "Spike and I are getting married!"

"How? What? How?" Xander asked in a baffled voice.

"Three very good questions," Giles said, "Although, I'm going to be the one to give Buffy away."

"There was only two questions, one was repeated," Anya corrected.

"Guys," Buffy interrupted, "We're wasting time. We need to get to Willow before Demon-Guy can turn Willow into Demon-Girl."

"I can summon Ta'hoffren from his crypt. I think I can remember the incantation," Anya said.

"Ok, that's our first option. I want to get Willow out of there and kill Demon-Guy," Buffy offered as a plan.

"What if we can't summon him?" Xander asked.

"Really not going to focus on that, Xan," Buffy said with a shudder.

* * *

Willow found herself in a completely black cavern surrounded by demons. Surprisingly, she didn't feel any fear. Even without Buffy. Maybe her lack of fear was an unconscious death wish. She might as well die. Oz left her. Her Oz. She was a pathetic excuse for a witch, and she couldn't even keep a boyfriend. She'd never been able to make Xander see her as anything more than a friend until it was too late. She'd nearly lost Oz over that little fiasco, and in the end he left her anyway.

"You have much anger and pain. Your magic is strong, but your pain. It's like a scream that pierces dimensional walls. We heard your call," one of the demons spoke.

Willow looked up at the thing with wide eyes. The fear was starting to register with her now. "I-I'm sorry. I'll try for a quiet rage. Bye."

The red-head moved to leave, but the group of demons pulled closer together, forcing her back to face the demon who had spoken.

"Our intention is not to quash your potential," the demon spoke again, "Quite the contrary."

"Contrary?" Willow asked with interest.

"I wish to take you under my wing," the demon spoke, "You are ready to join us here in Arash Ma'har."

"Y-you want to make me a demon?" Willow asked.

"Yes. I believe you will make a fine vengeance demon," the demon informed her.

"Who are you?" Willow asked.

"Forgive me, I forgot my manners. I am Ta'hoffren," the demon answered.

Willow pondered the demons offer. Something about what he said sounded familiar. Anya! "Vengeance demon? Like Anyanka?"

Ta'hoffren looked thoughtful, "She was quite the demon. Very powerful in her time. Now she lives the life of a mortal."

"I know. She went to my high school last year," Willow said conversationally.

"What is your wish, little one?" Ta'hoffren asked, "Do you wish to be elevated?"

Willow's first instinct was to say no very loudly and run back to Buffy. Then she remembered how her best friend had run off to find Spike when she needed her the most. Ok, yeah, she was the Slayer and she had to take care of Spike, but her inner turmoil was far more important than finding a vampire that couldn't bite anyone! Then she remembered the spell that she had cast. Wishing for her will to be done.

"What made you think I would make a good demon?" she asked.

"You have power already. We saw the result of your power," Ta'hoffren said as he opened a dimensional rift.

Willow watched with wide eyes as Buffy and Spike practically had sex on Giles' chair. She didn't mean to be cruel, but she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. _"Servers her right."_ Then the rift showed Oz. He was in pain. He had been captured by the same group that caught Spike. _"Just like I said during the spell…"_

"I accept," Willow said.

"Very good to hear," Ta'hoffren said with a slight smile.

Willow nodded. This wasn't exactly the smartest thing she'd ever done, but she really was tired of being the sensible safe one. Xander seemed to be attracted to demons, perhaps as a demon she'd be able to keep a man…or at least torture them into staying. It seemed to work for Spike and Angelus!

Ta'hoffren moved closer to Willow and ran a clawed hand gently down her cheek. He was quite pleased. She had power flowing freely from her. It would not take very much for her to become very powerful. Anyanka had been one of his favorites. She had been so brutal, so very good at what she did. Willow had all the potential to be greater than Anyanka.

"The ritual will be quite painful. The Transformation is usually the worst," Ta'hoffren warned the young woman.

Willow gulped and nodded. Pain wasn't exactly good, but the end result was what was important to her now.

Ta'hoffren nodded to one of the other demons. The demon left the circle only to return a few moments later with a small stone.

"This is the key to your power. Once it is broken, so is your power. You will be returned to your human state," Ta'hoffren explained.

Willow nodded and clutched the offered stone tightly. She remembered Anya complaining about her stone being smashed by Giles after Cordellia's wish.

Ta'hoffren began to recite the ancient words in a language Willow didn't recognize. After a few moments, the stone in her hand began to burn. Then she felt the power surge through her. It was more powerful than anything she'd ever encountered. Then Ta'hoffren sliced a symbol into her forehead with his sharpened finger nail. She cried out in pain as the blood trickled down her face. After the blood had flown for a few seconds, the demon smoothed a grayish colored paste into the scar. Immediately, Willow felt the effects. Instead of the healing she expected to feel, there was more pain. She felt her muscles straightening and her inner organs shifting. Soon, the pain was too much for her to bear and she slumped into unconsciousness.

"Very powerful indeed," Ta'hoffren commented.

"I've not seen one sustain the pain of Transformation for so long," another demon said in awe.

"Nor have I," Ta'hoffren said.

Even in her state of unconsciousness, Ta'hoffren could feel the power ooze from her form. For a brief moment, he wondered if it was wise to elevate such a powerful human. He quickly pushed away the thought and instead congratulated himself on creating a powerful demon. A void needed to be filled; the void made by Anyanka's absence.

"Oh my god," Buffy whispered as she took in the sight in front of her.

Ta'hoffren looked away from Willow only to encounter a very upset Slayer. With here were three humans and a vampire. One of the humans looked familiar to him…Anyanka.

"Ta'hoffren, you bastard. What have you done?" Anya demanded.

"You should know well what I have done," Ta'hoffren answered coldly.

Spike tried to restrain his fiancé. There was no need for her to be rash. If this bastard was the one who had changed the witch, he could change her back. But, if Buffy destroyed him…then there was no chance for the girl.

"Willow?" Buffy whispered as the girl on the floor began to stir.

The group watched in amazement as Willow stood to her feet in a motion fluid enough to be vampire worthy.

"Willow doesn't live here anymore," the girl spoke.

Buffy didn't like the sound of that. The voice was colder and deeper than Willow's. The eyes were black, solid black. She could feel the power from the girl in front of her and took an unintentional step back.

"You are wise to move back, Slayer," the girl taunted, "Lilith does not play well with others."

"Oh dear lord," Giles whispered.

Ta'hoffren had to agree with the Englishman's sentiment. He had no idea this would happen. _"What have I done?"_

Buffy looked at Giles curiously. He knew something, a bad something.

"Leave now," Lilith said, "And I will spare you. My fight is not with you."

Buffy was about to protest when Giles grabbed her roughly. She glared at the man, but took the hint. She led the group away from the group of demons. Her mind was going in circles. The day had started out so nice, and now…badness.

Anya did another chant and the group found themselves once again in Ta'hoffren crypt.

"Giles?" Buffy asked.

"We should return to my house. There is much I need to tell you," Giles said.

Buffy nodded. This was so not of the good. She allowed Spike to pull her pliant body against his. She needed his support; this was something she couldn't do alone. Her best friend was a demon. She killed demons. She would have to kill her best friend, just as she had to kill her first true love.

Spike felt Buffy shudder in his arms. He tightened his grip on her. The chip didn't even make him feel this helpless. There was nothing for him to do for the petite girl in his arms.

The group made the journey back to Giles' in silence. Everyone was lost to their own thoughts. They were used to facing demons and apocalypses but, to kill one of their own? That was something new. Even Anya was upset. She hadn't been around this group of people very long, and never really felt accepted, but she still liked Willow.

Once everyone had settled themselves in Giles' living room, the Watcher removed his glasses and began to pace.

"Giles, what do you know?" Buffy asked.

Giles walked over to his bookcase and removed a very tattered looking volume. He quickly turned to the passage he needed and paled. His assumption had been correct.

"'The evil Lilith, who causes the hearts of men to go astray and appears in the dream of the night and in the vision of hte day, Who burns and casts down with nightmare, attacks and kills children, boys an girls.' This is the demon that has taken over Willow," Giles said flatly.

"That's not possible," Anya said, "Ta'hoffren can only create vengeance demons."

"It appears that Willow's magical ability has made her an acceptable vessel for more powerful and more ancient demons. The ritual preformed by Ta'hoffren only enhanced her powers," Giles said.

"How do we stop Lilith?" Buffy asked with out emotion.

"We can't, Buffy," Xander shrieked, "It's Willow!"

"Willow's dead to us, Xander," Buffy said.

"No. I won't accept that, Buffy," Xander said as he stood to his feet.

Buffy stood up and stared hard at her friend, "You really don't have a choice."

* * *

I know "Something Blue" fics are done all the time, but I really think I have something different here. Tell me if you agree! 


	2. Only Pain

**Only Pain**

Nothing made sense. There was nothing familiar about this place. It didn't smell like anywhere he'd ever been. In fact, it didn't really smell at all. That alone was reason for alarm. He couldn't remember how he got here.

"Willow," he whispered before he blacked out again.

"What'd ya shoot him with?" a shocked man asked.

"Nothing much. Just a strong sedative," a second man answered.

"How long till he wakes up, Finn?"

"Depends on how strong he really is, Forrest. If it's truly a warewolf…it might not take very long."

The men took one last look at the boy before they walked away.

"The hostil?" a cross woman asked.

"Contained, ma'am," Finn answered.

"Very good, Agent Finn. Once he's awake, we'll begin the research," the woman said, "He's the first warewolf we've caught. This may be our only chance."

"I understand," Finn answered.

"Make sure you do," the woman said.

Back in the containment cell, the boy began to come to his senses. He still didn't know where he was, but the haze of the drug they had injected into his system was beginning to fade. Slowly, it all came back to him.

_He knew he'd hurt Willow. There was no way around that, and it was the last thing he'd wanted to do, but it wasn't safe for him to be around her. The brief encounter with Veruca had proven how dangerous he was to everyone, no matter what precautions he took. He'd come back to her as soon as he could. She was his entire world._

_So consumed by his thoughts, Oz didn't smell the men until it was too late. They were dressed in camouflage and carried non lethal weapons. His joy at that assessment was short lived as a searing pain ripped through his body. He struggled to maintain his footing, but another shot sent him to the ground. He kept consciousness, but was unable to move so much as a finger. Even during a full moon, he'd never felt this helpless. This was his punishment for leaving. He never should have left Willow._

Sounds from outside his new cage jarred Oz from his memory. He saw more men dressed in camouflage. He assumed that these were the same clowns Buffy had seen a couple of times while patrolling. Something about them set him on edge, other than the being captured part.

"Call Finn," a man dressed in a white shirt ordered, "The hostile is awake."

Mere seconds later, Finn appeared in all his military glory. "Professor Walsh wants the tests run ASAP. No mistakes though. We can't run the risk of tainting this one. It's the only one we've got…let's do this right."

The man in white nodded and motioned for other men in white to join him. Oz heard the vents open and saw the white smoke fill the cage. He knew they were drugging him again. Only this time, he wasn't sure he'd ever wake up.

"Tell Professor Walsh that he is ready," Finn ordered.

"We've got a report on Hostile 17," Forrest told Finn.

"This day just keeps getting better," Finn said with a broad smile.

"Not so fast. It seems he's being protected," Forrest said.

* * *

Xander couldn't believe his ears; he refused to believe his ears. There was no way Buffy would just give up on Willow. Buffy never gave up on anyone. Something could be done to help Willow. This was the Hellmouth, source of all evil…but also, the cure to all evil.

"I'm going home. I can't deal with this right now," Buffy said looking pointedly at Xander, "I'll come by tomorrow, after some much needed sleep."

Giles nodded. He had a great deal of research to do. Buffy needed time to deal with what she had seen. All of them did.

Buffy and Spike walked back to the campus in silence. There was nothing Spike could say to comfort his fiancé and Buffy so didn't want to deal with reality right now. Reality could wait until she was in the comfort of Spike's arms. Was it only two days ago she'd wanted this vampire to be dust? It didn't seem possible. At the moment, she couldn't imagine her life without him. Something at the back of her mind sent off warning sirens, but she chose to ignore them. She had enough to deal with at the moment.

At the entrance to her dorm, Spike stood just outside and waited to see what Buffy would do.

"Isn't this considered a public place?" Buffy asked in amusement.

"Yep," Spike answered.

"So, why are you standing in the hallway?"

Spike smirked at her.

Using her Slayer speed, Buffy crossed the distance between her and the vampire and dragged the unsuspecting creature into her room. "Stay with me?"

"Always," Spike murmured.

Buffy sighed contentedly as Spike pulled her into his arms. This was exactly where she wanted to be…always. Here she didn't have to be the Slayer. She didn't have to focus on the fact that her best friend was now a demon. Xander didn't hate her. The world didn't rely on her. Here, in Spike's arms, she was just Buffy.

He could feel the pain and confusion coming from the beauty in his arms. His demon was outraged. He wanted to tear the head off the source of her discomfort. Unfortunately, eh couldn't do that. She'd never forgive him. This was something she'd have to decide for herself. If she wanted him to kill the demon that took over Willow he'd do it, but if not…

"I can't do this anymore, Spike," Buffy whispered against his chest.

"Sure you can, luv," Spike encouraged, "You're the strongest Slayer I've ever met."

Buffy sniffled and then the water works came in full force. The sobs began to wrack her body. In a matter of minutes, she'd managed to soak the top portion of his shirt. He didn't mind, but he wanted to make her feel better, make her stop crying. That was always his weakness with women…tears…tore him up inside. Even as a vamp, Dru's tears…sent him to his knees.

"I can't kill her, Spike. I know she's a demon, I saw it just like everyone else and I know that Willow is dead, but I just can't," Buffy rambled.

"Shh, luv. You don't have to do anything tonight. You'll do the right thing. Watcher boy will find something to help," Spike said.

"You're a terrible liar," Buffy chuckled.

"I know, pet," Spike said.

He rubbed soothing circles on the small of her back. He was elated beyond reason because she'd stopped crying. He knew she was on the verge of tears at any moment, but he'd take whatever peace he could have.

"Xander…what am I going to do about him? He'll never forgive me if I kill the demon," Buffy asked.

"Forget about the Whelp. You have a job to do. A bloody terrible job, but it's what you do. It's who you are, Buffy. Xander has the luxury of allowing a demon to run free, you don't," Spike said.

"I've never wanted to quit more in my entire life. This is too much," Buffy mumbled.

An idea popped into Spike's mind. It was a bad idea, he knew it, but that didn't stop him.

"Buffy, luv, there might be something I can do to help you," Spike said.

"What?" Buffy asked with interest.

"There's a thing vamps do. It's a vampire version of marriage," Spike paused and took an unneeded deep breath.

"Spike?" Buffy asked. She was a bit concerned.

"I want to claim you. I've wanted to claim you for a long time. Even when I hated you, and wanted you dead…I wanted to claim you. It's an eternal thing though. No gettin' out," Spike said in a rush.

"No exactly opposed, but how will that help me?" Buffy asked.

Spike looked at his feet. He knew this would not be easy, but it was a hard thing to explain to someone who wasn't a vampire. He didn't even know of any vamps to claim a human…he didn't even know if it would work properly.

Pulling him with her, Buffy sat down on the bed and snuggled into him.

"It would allow me to feel what you feel. Read you emotions, tell if you were in danger. It also protects you from other vamps. They could still bite you, but they'd have to think about it before they did," Spike said, "I'd be able to send you feelings too. Make you feel more calm or happy or whatever you needed."

Buffy allowed his words to wash over him. There was something very appealing about what he was offering. Having someone to watch her back, even when she didn't really need it. Some one she didn't have to worry about saving herself. It was a nice feeling.

"Will I be able to feel you, too?" Buffy asked softly.

Awe crossed his face. There was no way he had expected her to even consider what he was proposing, let alone ask about returning the claim. He loved this girl.

"If you want to, pet," Spike answered, "You can complete the claim. You'd be able to feel and sense me just as I'd feel and sense you."

"How does it work?" Buffy asked.

A new wave of terror overtook the vampire. He had assumed she'd know about a claim. What did her Watcher teach her?

"It's a blood exchange," Spike said flatly.

"Y-you'd bite me?" Buffy asked a hint of fear in her voice.

"And you'd bite me," Spike offered as an answer.

"Would it hurt?"

This girl never ceased to amaze him. This was the second time during this conversation that he'd expected her to be appalled at him, possibly even stake him. Here she was being level headed about this.

"No, not really. There are different kinds of bites, pet. The bite I'd give you would be like a love bite. It would be for pleasure," Spike said.

Buffy blushed, "Love bite? Does that mean blood isn't the only _exchange_ required?"

Spike chuckled, "Can't hide anything from you, pet."

If possible, her blush became more pronounced.

"Ok," Buffy said with a hesitant smile.

* * *

"What year is this?" Lilith asked.

"1999," Ta'hoffern answered.

Lilith looked around in amazement. It had been far too many centuries since she'd been free. The young body she had acquired already housed so much power, it was intoxicating. This new world was sure to be full of new excitements for her. There would be much for her to learn. She would need to be able to fit in with the society of today.

"Tell me of this Slayer. She seemed to be quite powerful," Lilith said.

"Yes," Ta'hoffern began, "She has defeated many enemies. I've not seen her equal, but she is still mortal. Mortality is her weakness."

"Mortality? Is that her _only_ weakness?" Lilith asked.

"It appears to be that way, yes," Ta'hoffern answered, "It would not be easy to defeat her."

This was not good, not good at all. Mortality was not a weakness for some people. This Slayer had things that held her to this world. Ta'hoffern was right; this would be difficult. She'd never had the pleasure of dealing with a Slayer in the past, but she'd seen them in action. Most seemed predictable, almost like they were cloned. It really was a pity. You would think that the PTB would want their warrior to have a sense of style…individuality. If nothing else, to pose a changing face to her opponents.

"How long has she been the Slayer?" Lilith asked.

"Four years."

"A long lived Slayer, how refreshing. I feel this will be quite the challenge."

Ta'hoffern looked anywhere but at Lilith. He was still unnerved by her presence. She was a force that was long dead, but not as dead as she should be…thanks to him.

"I feel that I owe you a slight debt of gratitude," Lilith said, "After all, it is because of you that I was brought back. What is it you wish of me?"

"Destroy this Slayer. She has taken my most precious creation from me. My Anyanka…quite the vengeance demon before the Slayer came into the picture. I don't just want you to kill her…that is too nice. I want her to suffer greatly first," Ta'hoffern said.

A cruel smile crossed her lips. This would be most enjoyable. Destroying people was one of her specialties. Although she had no personal interest in the young girl, destruction was what she was created to do.

"I thought you were banished, never to return. How was it that you were able to escape?" Ta'hoffern asked curiosity getting the better of him.

Lilith laughed, "Foolish priest thought he could contain me forever. I was banished. Banished to a place of eternal growth; everything I despise. His curse was rather solid. 'You are bound and sealed, all you demons and devils and liliths, by that hard and strong, mighty and powerful bond with which are tied Sison and Sisin... The evil Lilith, who causes the hearts of men to go astray and appears in the dream of the night and in the vision of the day, Who burns and casts down with nightmare, attacks and kills children, boys an girls. She is conquered and sealed away from the house and from the threshold of Bahram-Gushnasp son of Ishtar-Nahid by the talisman of Metatron, the great prince who is called the Great Healer of Mercy... who vanquishes demons and devils, black arts and mighty spells and keeps them away from the house and threshold of Bahram-Gushnasp, son of Ishtar-Nahid. Amen, Amen, Selah.' There was trouble between the great powers. The talisman was lost, thereby weakening their hold over me. I was still unable to release myself, but there was hope. If a vessel was found to be powerful enough and had the right kind of heart, I would be released into them. When this girl was summoned by you, I also heard her pain…her hate. That is what released me," Lilith said with pride.

"Quite extraordinary, Lilith," Ta'hoffern said.

"Quite," Lilith agreed.

There were no doubts in either demon's mind that they would be successful. The Slayer had faced many things, but she had never once faced anything as ancient as Lilith. She would be the downfall of the Slayer and Ta'hoffern could then move in to regain his wayward protégé.

"I am surprised by her ability to wait," Lilith commented, "I would have attacked by now."

"She does seem to be quite capable of great strategy," Ta'hoffern said.

"This might be the most worthy opponent I've ever faced," Lilith said.

"Well, it is a change from you usual targets," Ta'hoffern said with a grin.

Her lips pursed, "Yes. A full grown woman endowed with superhuman strength is a step above defenseless infants. However, she is not the first enemy I've faced."

"Of course not. Anyone with you power and history is bound to have countless enemies," Ta'hoffern stated.

"Mmm," Lilith said, "Yes, countless."

Ta'hoffern knew her mind was elsewhere and used it as an opportunity to leave the demon in peace. He had many things to prepare. A new vengeance demon was his initial want, but now…he wanted Anyanka back. The death of the Slayer alone would not be enough to bring her back to his service. She had experienced the life of a mortal, this time around, she was happy. It would take more to persuade her this time around. However, he was not one easily deterred from a goal. He would see this through to the end…whatever that end might be.

"I need a viewing portal," Ta'hoffern ordered.

"Yes," a minion said with a bow, "As you wish, sir."

A smile touched his lips as he watched the young demon scurry away to do his bidding. It was a cruel start, the demon life. Always a footstool to whoever created you until you were able to gain their respect or kill them. Anyanka had been ingenious. Instead of killing her master, she killed everyone between herself and her master. That left her the strongest, and the only. _"Soon, Anyanka. Very soon."

* * *

_

Attending classes was the last thing Buffy Summers wanted to do, but it was necessary for her to go. She needed to keep up pretenses. Willow never missed class. Explanations would need to be offered before questions could be raised. Questions Buffy couldn't and wouldn't answer.

She took her seat in psychology and removed her notebook. She would have to take notes today, no Willow. She paused, tears threatening to overcome her. She'd have to take notes for…forever. Eventually people would catch on to the Willow lackage, but she was hoping that would be a long time away.

"Miss Summers?" Professor Walsh called.

Buffy stopped just short of the exit, "Yes?"

"I noticed Miss Rosenburg was missing today," Professor Walsh began, "I hope everything is all right?"

"She's not feeling quite like herself at the moment," Buffy answered. She was proud of herself, it wasn't a complete lie.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Professor Walsh said.

Buffy nodded and ducked out of the classroom before the inquisitive professor could conjure up anymore questions for her.

"Find out what you can, Riley," Professor Walsh said, "You heard the hostile ask for Willow. Buffy must know something useful."

"Do you think she'll talk?" Riley asked.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Buffy isn't the worlds most trusting person," Riley said.

Professor Walsh faced her best agent and placed her hands gently on his shoulders, "I have the up most confidence in you, Finn."

Riley nodded and followed the path he had seen Buffy take moments before. He saw her talking to another girl and moved as close to them as he dared. Luckily he was able to pick up on their conversation.

"I-is s-she going to b-be alright?"

"I'm sure she'll be her Willowy self in no time, Tara," Buffy said.

"Can I d-do a-anything to help?" Tara asked.

Buffy wanted to cry, not exactly a change in emotion for her, but it was for a different reason. This girl was so sweet, and so innocent. She had Willow's best interest at heart. At this moment, Buffy wanted nothing more than to take this girl into her confidence and tell her all about the terrible things that happened last night, but she couldn't. Any chance she had at saving Willow depended on keeping things manageable.

"Not right now. She just needs time to herself," Buffy said, "Won't even listen to what I tell her."

"Ok, Buffy," Tara said, "T-thanks."

"Sure. I'll let you know as soon as she's Willow again," Buffy promised.

Tara ducked her head shyly and continued down the hall.

Riley stepped out of his hiding place. Things were definitely not right. From what Buffy had said, things with Willow seemed long term. Perhaps the boy really was a warewolf and he had bitten Willow by mistake. That would explain Buffy saying she didn't _feel_ like herself. However, that only brought more questions like why was Buffy Summers protecting hostiles? Did she even know her best friend was a dangerous monster? Riley rushed off to tell Professor Walsh everything he'd discovered.

* * *

I was a bit hesitant about this fic, but thanks to your reviews, I have a new vigor for it. Keep it up!  



	3. History

**History**

A frown became a permeate fixture on the Watcher's face. The more he read the more he feared for his Slayer. The whole situation was terrible. He knew he should have done more to help Willow with her magic studies, but he'd hoped she'd abandon the pastime for something safer. He'd never forgive himself for that mistake. However, he could not place all of the blame on himself. Willow knew what she was dealing with when she began her studies. More importantly, Anya had told him the demon, Ta'hoffern, would have asked Willow whether or not she wished to become a demon. That was the part he found most disturbing. Willow wished to become a demon.

"Anything, Giles?" Xander asked.

"I'm afraid, nothing useful," Giles replied.

Xander resumed his pacing. His mind was still reeling from the information his girlfriend had offered him. None of it made sense. His Willow would never agree to any proposition some demon gave her…no matter how "convincing" the demon could be. He'd taken it really hard when Jesse had been turned into a vampire and he'd had to stake him. Now, Willow was a demon. He knew he'd never be able to kill her…no matter what had taken over her body.

"I hope we find something before Buffy tries to kill Lilith," Anya said conversationally.

"Ahn, Buffy's not going to _kill_ Willow. I won't let her," Xander said.

"Xander, you can't really stop her," Anya told her boyfriend.

"We're going to find something to fix it. Make the demon go away and leave Willow behind," Xander said.

"But Xander, Willow _wanted_ to be a demon," Anya argued.

"We don't know that," Xander said.

Anya shook her head. Sometimes her lover could be really dense. She'd always known he had a blind spot for Buffy, but now she saw that same blindness was allowed for Willow as well. She'd never felt like a part of the group and in truth, never really cared, but now she did. Oh, not for any noble reason…like caring that Willow was a demon. It was because of Ta'hoffern. The bastard. This was all about her, she knew it. He was still upset that she had lost her powers. It was ironic that the very group of people that destroyed her amulet were the same people she now worked and fought with on a daily basis.

"Yes, we do, Xander," Giles said sadly.

"What? No! T-that's not possible," Xander said in a hysterical voice.

"Lilith can only claim a willing body," Giles said, "Willow had to agree to be elevated for Lilith to claim her body."

Xander looked at the two people in the room with wide eyes. This was getting worse by the second.

"I tried to tell you, Xander," Anya said, "Buffy is going to kill Willow."

"She _can't_! Am I the only one that hasn't forgotten that it's WILLOW?" Xander asked.

"Xander, it used to be Willow. She no longer exists. She is dead. Buffy is the Slayer, she has no choice. She must kill the demon, no matter who it looks like," Giles said in a reasoning voice.

* * *

"You need to find out for sure, Finn," Professor Walsh said.

"Yes, ma'am," Riley said as he left her office.

He walked down the hallway looking for any sign of Buffy. She couldn't have gotten very far. There were many things he needed to discuss with the girl. Things he really didn't want to discuss. He'd much rather talk to her about taking moonlight strolls through the streets of Sunnydale or maybe about having another picnic. He knew none of those would be possible if any of the Professor's theories were correct.

"Buffy!" Riley called.

Buffy stopped and slowly turned to face the voice that had called her.

He hadn't really expected the girl to stop. Now she was just staring at him waiting for him to say something. At the moment, English was the most difficult thing in the world.

"Riley?" Buffy prompted.

"I wanted to see if you would go on maybe another picnic with me," Riley said.

Buffy smiled softly, "I'd love to, Riley."

A smile spread across his lips.

"But," Buffy began, "My fiancé wouldn't like it very much."

Riley paled at her words. This day really didn't need to get any worse. "Fiancé?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Buffy asked, "I'm engaged."

There were no words. Nothing seemed to make any sense to him. The world was very blurry.

"See," Buffy said as she extended her hand, "I've even got the ring!"

Riley stared blankly at the ring for a moment. He blinked a few times and the large silver ring came into focus. It didn't look like any type of engagement ring he'd ever seen. In fact, it didn't appear to be a woman's ring at all. It was big, and very grotesque.

"Engaged?" Riley asked, bewildered.

"Yes!" Buffy exclaimed with a far off look in her eye.

Sudden inspiration struck the soldier, "I hope Willow is back to being herself in time for the ceremony."

Buffy's face contorted into a look of deep pain. She glared at the man in front of her. How dare he bring up such a terrible topic while she was being Happy Buffy. Duh! He doesn't know!

"I hope so too," Buffy said truthfully.

"Has she been to a doctor yet?" Riley probed.

"This isn't they type of thing that can be fixed by a doctor," Buffy answered.

Riley gave her a confused look.

"It's more of an inner thing. Something she needs to work out on her own," Buffy tried to clarify.

"Professor Walsh has a list of excellent physiatrists and councilors if Willow needs someone to talk to," Riley offered.

Buffy forced herself to smile. Riley meant well, but his endless questions were really starting to bother her. "Thank you, Riley."

Riley stared at Buffy for a long minute. There was something more going on, something under the surface, but he knew Buffy wouldn't be the one to tell him. She was so closed off, so afraid to let anyone in and that knowledge saddened him.

"Buffy!" a woman called.

Riley watched as Buffy turned to the voice that had called her name. He'd lost his chance. Professor Walsh would not be very pleased with him.

"What's up, Anya?" Buffy asked.

Anya glared at the man; she could tell Buffy was relieved to see her. That didn't usually happen. "Giles has some news. At his apartment. For you."

Buffy's eyes widened with understanding. She turned to Riley, "I've got to go. I'll see you in class."

Riley purposely didn't hide the hurt in his eyes when he answered her, "Are you sure, Buffy? I really want to help."

"Really, Riley. It's fine," Buffy said as she turned on her heel and followed Anya outside.

"Who was he?" Anya asked, "I don't like him."

Buffy laughed, "He's the T.A. for the psych class. He was asking about Willow. I went out with him once…before Spike."

"He seemed very interested in you and what you were doing," Anya commented.

"I know. Haven't quite figured that part out yet," Buffy said, "Go on ahead, I've got to pick up Spike."

"It's daylight. Spike will turn to dust," Anya said matter-of-factly.

"Sewers," Buffy replied.

Anya nodded and went off toward Giles' apartment, leaving Buffy alone to fetch Spike. Neither girl noticed the broad-shouldered man watching from the sidelines. Using all the steal training he possessed, he followed Buffy into a local graveyard. Maybe he'd have something useful to tell the professor after all.

Under normal conditions, Buffy would have noticed that she was being followed; unfortunately, she was too distracted to notice. She walked, more like ran, to Spike's crypt. Without any preamble, she kicked the door open and walked boldly inside. Riley had to remind himself to close his mouth. This was not like anything he'd ever encountered. A young co-ed just bursting into a crypt? The only thing that kept him from running in to save her was the fact that it was still daylight.

Riley waited a full twenty minutes for Buffy to exit the crypt. Once he'd given up hope, he turned and left the cemetery. There were many things he needed to discuss with Professor Walsh. There was no way Buffy was a Sub-Terrestrial, but he wasn't exactly sure the girl was completely human.

"What did you find out, Agent Finn?" Professor Walsh asked once the boy had returned.

"Buffy definitely knows something. It may not have anything to do with Willow, or the warewolf, but she knows of Sub-Terrestrials. I followed her into the cemetery where she just charged into it, completely unarmed. I waited for at least twenty minutes and she did not leave," Riley said.

Professor Walsh began to pace her office. This was very unexpected. Civilians were not to know about the existence of Sub-T's. Further study of Buffy Summers would have to be conducted. She did not know how emotionally attached Riley was to the girl, but she knew her best agent would not disappoint.

"She also informed me that she is engaged. And when the girl came and pulled Buffy away to meet, Giles, Buffy said she needed to get Spike," Riley said with a confused voice.

"Spike?" Professor Walsh asked, "What kind of a name is that?"

"I assume Spike is the fiancé, and that it is a nickname," Riley said.

Professor Walsh raised her eyebrow expectantly.

"The engagement ring she wore, it wasn't…typical. There was no jewel, it was large, ugly…very biker," Riley explained, "That's why I think the fiancé is Spike. The name seems to fit the ring."

Professor Walsh nodded at the boy. She was impressed. He'd revealed more information to her than she had anticipated. She really needed to stop underestimating her underlings.

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya, Slayer, there was someone else out there," Spike ranted.

"God, Spike! Over react much? There wasn't anyone but me out there. Besides, who would follow me into a graveyard…during the day?" Buffy asked.

There was no argument for that. At least, none he could think of. But, he knew he hadn't imagined the second heartbeat. So for now, he let it slip.

"I just want you safe, Buffy," Spike said sincerely.

"I know, Spike. I'm the Slayer…not exactly a safe person to be," Buffy answered.

"Watcher Boy tell you what this meetings about?" Spike asked, effectively changing the subject.

"I'm assuming Demon Willow," Buffy answered emotionlessly.

Spike's unbeating heart went out to his love. He didn't like the cold tone of her voice, but knew she had steeled herself against her emotions for her friend for a reason. Truthfully, he wasn't exactly looking forward to having to kill the demon that looked like Red. She was the only one of the Scoobies he could stand.

Throwing the blanked over his head, Spike dashed toward the open door to Giles' apartment. Buffy relieved him of the protection and quickly patted out the stray flames.

"We really need to find something less combusty," Buffy said.

"Try moonlight," Xander dead panned.

Giles secretly enjoyed the banter than went on between the young adults. Of course he had to remain British and aloof to the happenings, but nevertheless, he found them amusing to watch. At hard times, such as these, it was comforting to see the perseverance of the youth.

"I'm afraid I don't have any good news to offer," Giles said.

The room immediately felt smaller, like all the life had been sucked out of it. Buffy slumped into the chair she and Spike had spent a good amount of make-out time on and waited for the inevitable. Spike moved over to her and stood like a sentinel behind the chair. His first instinct was to scoop the girl up in his arms and protect her from the harsh reality. That wasn't what his girl needed. She needed to be strong though this, and for her to do that, he needed to take a backseat.

"I'm beyond hoping for any, Giles," Buffy said.

The Watcher nodded and removed his glasses.

"Just tell me how to kill it," Buffy said.

Before Xander could open his mouth to express his hatred of Buffy's flippant attitude, Anya placed her hand firmly over his mouth. This was not the time for his childish behavior. True, it was kind of endearing that the boy held out hope for his friend, but it was also disturbing that he could condemn Buffy for way her hand was being forced.

"It's not just a matter of killing the demon, Buffy. She is ancient. Almost as old as The First. While I know you're not much for research or listening to anything I tell you," Giles began, "I must insist that you at least attempt to pay attention. Knowing the background of this demon is just as important as knowing how to kill it…maybe even more so."

Knowing her Watcher meant business, Buffy nodded her consent. It wasn't her fault she wasn't the bookworm Willow was.

"Right," Giles began, "' Soon afterward the young son of the king took ill, Said Nebuchadnezzar, "Heal my son. If you don't, I will kill you." Ben Sira immediately sat down and wrote an amulet with the Holy Name, and he inscribed on it the angels in charge of medicine by their names, forms and images, and by their wings, hands, and feet. Nebuchadnezzar looked at the amulet. "Who are these?"

'"The angles who are in charge of medicine: Snvi, Snsvi, and Smnglof. After God created Adam, who was alone, He said, 'It is not good for man to be alone' (Gen. 2:18). He then created a woman for Adam, from the earth, as He had created Adam himself, and called her Lilith. Adam and Lilith began to fight. She said, 'I will not lie below,' and he said, 'I will not lie beneath you, but only on top. For you are fit only to be in the bottom position, while am to be in the superior one.' Lilith responded, 'We are equal to each other inasmuch as we were both created from the earth.' But they would not listen to one another. When Lilith saw this, she pronounced the Ineffable Name and flew away into the air. Adam stood in prayer before his Creator: 'Sovereign of the universe!' he said, 'the woman you gave me has run away.' At once, the Holy One, blessed be He, sent these three angles to bring her back.

'"Said the Holy One to Adam, 'If she agrees to come back, fine. If not she must permit one hundred of her children to die every day.' The angels left God and pursued Lilith, whom they overtook in the midst of the sea, in the mighty waters wherein the Egyptians were destined to drown. They told her God's word, but she did not wish to return. The angels said, 'We shall drown you in the sea.'

'"'Leave me!' she said. 'I was created only to cause sickness to infants. If the infant is male, I have dominion over him for eight days after his birth, and if female, for twenty days.'

'"When the angels heard Lilith's words, they insisted she go back. But she swore to them by the name of the living and eternal God: 'Whenever I see you or your names or your forms in an amulet, I will have no power over that infant.' She also agreed to have one hundred of her children die every day. Accordingly, every day one hundred demons perish, and for the same reason, we write the angels' names on the amulets of young children. When Lilith sees their names, she remembers her oath, and the child recovers."'"

Giles finished his reading and looked around the room.

Buffy's eyes were wide with shock.

"Bloody hell," Spike whispered.

"So, we need the amulet," Buffy said, breaking the silence that had befallen the room.

"Yes, that appears to be her downfall," Giles said.

"Her power source is the same as that of a vengeance demon," Anya said.

"Of course!" Giles exclaimed, "It all makes perfect sense. She was cursed based on a form of vengeance. It would only make sense that she was a predecessor to the common vengeance demon."

"So, crush the amulet and the demon leaves?" Buffy asked.

"We could save Willow," Xander said hopefully.

"I don't think it would work the same way with an Ancient," Giles said.

"It's a lot better than the 'let's kill Willow' idea that has dominated the discussions," Xander said hotly.

"It's **NOT** Willow anymore, Xander! Why can't you accept that? It's not pretty and it's not easy, but it's reality. You might want to join the rest of us there," Buffy snapped.

"She's right," Anya said, "Even if the amulet does cause the power, once the power is removed, Willow won't be the same. Oh, she'll be mortal and have a soul, but she won't be the Willow you all remember."

"Have there been any reports of abnormal baby sickness?" Buffy asked.

Giles polished his clean glasses, "No, not any that I have heard."

"Why isn't she attacking infants?" Buffy asked, "I'm not hoping for sick babies or anything, but it doesn't make any sense."

"Perhaps her intentions have shifted," Giles said as he placed his glasses back on his face.

"Like finding out that there was a Slayer in Sunnydale?" Buffy offered.

"Her power won't be as great if she decides to kill Buffy," Anya said.

"We need to find out where her power lies. If all she can do is infect infants with icky sickness, then there really isn't an issue, but I'm guessing she does more than that being Ancient," Buffy said.

"You're probably right, Buffy," Giles said, "I'll continue my research."

Buffy stood up and began to pace the small space in front of the coffee table. She could find no logical reason for the new demon in town to come after her directly. Most demons had a reason to engage her…they were ending the world, she attacked, they defended, she won.

The pacing was starting to make his eyes swim. He could feel the tension rolling off the girl in waves. He really couldn't imagine the turmoil she must be feeling. There was still nothing he could do to help her.

"Giles," Buffy said, "I need to tell you something."

This was never good. No goodness ever came from Buffy when it started like that. Xander braced himself for the onslaught of things he probably wouldn't want to hear.

"Spike and I are going to claim each other," Buffy announced confidently.

"Oh dear Lord," Giles exclaimed.

The vampire couldn't believe his ears. She was going to let him perform the claim and she planned on returning it. Every day he fell a little bit more for the girl.

"Am I the only one saying, 'huh'?" Xander asked.

Anya shook her head at her oblivious boyfriend.

* * *

Gasp! Gasp! I promise bitey goodness is on it's way. Review Me! 


	4. Eternal

**Eternal**

"Are you sure that is the best thing? I mean, binding yourself to a demon for all eternity is quite different from marrying him," Giles said.

"He's right, you know," Anya said, "Once you're claimed, you can't just get a divorce. Even if he doesn't give you enough orgasms."

Spike smirked, "Don't think she'll have to worry about that, ducks."

"I didn't think she would. Vampires have unmatched stamina, even in the demon world. I had one a couple of centuries ago, he gave very pleasurable orgasms. Buffy is very lucky," Anya said in a chipper voice.

Xander groaned, "Can I not be here for this conversation?"

"Me too," Buffy mumbled from her hiding place behind her fiancé's back.

"Whatever m'lady wishes," Spike said as he swept the girl into his arms, "We'll see you lot later."

"What just happened here?" Xander asked the group.

"Spike carried Buffy out the door to take her someplace that is not here to give her orgasms. I think you should follow his lead," Anya said as she pressed herself up against him.

Trying his hardest to ignore his now very hard member, Xander looked at Giles in silent plea, "Before that."

"It appears that Spike and Buffy will be Mates," Giles said, "It's the demon world's equivalent to a marriage; however it is much more binding."

"They'll also be able to feel what the other is feeling. Pain, joy, fear…anything," Anya said with a far off look on her face.

A deep frown marred Xander's face, "So, i-if one of them was to become well, dusty…"

"It is entirely possible that one could not survive without the other. It is dependant on the strength of the bond and their feelings for each other," Giles said with a sigh.

"That means you can't stake Spike, honey," Anya said as she patted Xander's shoulder.

"Let me try to get this into focus," Xander said with exuberant hand motions, "Now we're _protecting_ the bleached wonder?"

Giles shook his head tiredly, "Yes, Xander. That is precisely what we are doing."

"Am I the only one in the room who isn't completely insane? He tried to _kill_ us. Not to mention Buffy," Xander ranted.

"I don't think Buffy's really focused on that," Anya quipped.

Desperate for a change in conversation, Giles walked to his book case and retrieved a book. The sooner he found a way to find the amulet, the sooner things would be better. For a Hellmouth anyway.

"Research it is," Xander said.

He and Anya both took the books Giles' offered them and settled themselves onto the couch. It was going to be a long, hard night of research. However, Xander would do whatever it took to help Willow. He was sure he was the only one who still cared about the redhead.

"My brain hurts from reading these books, Xander," Anya said many hours later.

"I know, hun, it happens to the best of us," Xander said.

"Perhaps it would be best if we retired for the evening," Giles said, "You go on home, we'll pick this up in the morning."

"Giles, it's fine, we can soldier on a couple more hours," Xander said, "Research – the new cure for the common cold."

"Yes," Anya said, "The cold would just get bored and leave."

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. They were getting nowhere. He did however, account some of it to the fact that he was highly distracted. The thought of his Slayer being eternally bound to a blood-sucking vampire, even a neutered one, was not settling well with him.

"Xander," Anya said, "I want to go to your parent's basement and have enjoyable sex with you. I want the headache to go away."

"Ahn, this is one of those things we don't say in front of…well, anyone," Xander said.

Not really understanding the problem, Anya stared blankly at her boyfriend. She really liked him, but sometimes she wondered about his sanity. Then again, she worried for the sanity of all mortals, of which she was now a card carrying member.

"We'll be here bright and early tomorrow," Xander said, "With doughnuty goodness."

"So, we can go have sex now?" Anya asked hopefully.

"No. I'm taking you home," Xander said, "There's something I've got to do."

Trying to ignore her wandering hand during the trip home, and on her doorstep and well, just her wandering hand, Xander forced himself to focus. He had a mission. One that could not be overlooked for a really, really good night of sex with his newly human girlfriend.

It wasn't exactly hard to find. Not surprising for someone who'd lived in SunnyD for his entire life and was a faithful sidekick for the Slayer four years running, but still impressive. This was a stupid plan, even for him and he knew it. Unfortunately, he kept walking. He carefully entered the cavern.

"What do you seek, mortal?" a cold voice greeted him.

Xander blanched and swallowed nosily, "I need hope."

"That I cannot offer you," the voice answered, "There is nothing left to hope for."

Shaking his head to clear it, Xander looked at the being imploringly, "I can't accept that."

"Why do you fight so?" the being asked.

"She is my best friend," Xander said, "I refuse to give up on her."

A cruel, hateful laugh echoed throughout the cavern.

Xander resisted the urge to run, run away quickly.

"Silly, foolish mortal," the voice continued, "She asked for it. She sought it out. She deserves whatever fate she receives."

"Even death?" Xander asked.

"Death?" the being repeated hesitantly.

"The Slayer," Xander said, "The Slayer will kill her. You don't want that to happen, neither do I."

Xander watched anxiously as the figure paced back and forth. If Buffy ever found out about this, she'd kill him. But the larger part of him really didn't care. Willow was the only remaining link to his youth, the boy he used to be and he wasn't ready to loose that.

"I want the Slayer," the being said after several moments.

"Not going to happen," Xander said without hesitation. He wanted Willow back, but he wasn't going to sacrifice one friend for another.

"Then we have reached an impasse," the being said in a dismissive tone, "That is the only way to save your friend."

"Why the Slayer?" Xander asked, "They're like a bad penny, they always come back."

The figure laughed. "Still, that is my price."

Xander hesitated. He really should have thought this through more thoroughly.

"How much does your friend mean to you? How much is the Slayer worth to you? That is the decision you must make. As you said, there's always another Slayer…can you say the same for your friend?" the figure asked.

* * *

"Mom's out of town. She's shopping for the gallery," Buffy said excitedly.

"Slayer's place it is then," Spike said as he bee lined for Revello Drive.

Buffy giggled as she followed closely behind her lover. Not that they'd actually done much of the lovin', but she had a feeling that was about to forever change. She remembered what Anya had said about vampire's and their stamina. She didn't really have much to go on, she and Angel had only done it once, and well that was just full of badness. Silently, she prayed to anyone who would listen that she'd be able to keep up with him, that she wouldn't be a disappointment. She did still have serious issues when it came to things of the intimate nature. Angelus had done a number on her that was for sure. She knew Spike would love her even if she was a terrible lover, but because she loved him so much she wanted to be good for him. She wanted to please him, give him much happiness.

Once they'd reached the house, Spike once again swept the girl into his arms and carried her across the threshold of the house. With out a pause, he continued up the stairs and into her overly girly room. A smirk crossed his face.

"What?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"Jus' thinkin', pet," Spike said as he leered at her, "Seems a bit girly for the things I plan on doing to you."

She wanted to deny what his words were doing to her body. Naughty talk was so _not_ a turn on. Sadly, the sudden wetness in the area of her crotch told another tale. When she noticed, she blushed madly.

"God, you are beautiful," Spike said reverently as he lowered her onto the bed, "And I'm going to spend the rest of my unlife showing you just that."

"I think I'm ok with that," Buffy said with a wink.

"Bloody well better be," Spike said as he attacked her mouth with his.

His initial plan was to take it nice and slow. Be loving and tender with her. That wouldn't last long. _He_ wouldn't last that long. Her nearly virgin innocence was driving him mad with lust. He had to be inside her. He had to make her his. Ever since she'd acknowledged that she'd wanted to be Mated to him, his demon had been screaming at him. It was only his century of existence that kept him from taking her there in front of her mates.

"Mmm," Buffy said as she pulled away to breathe, "Spike lips."

"All for you, baby," Spike murmured against her neck.

The cool flesh above her felt like heaven against the flames that had replaced her skin.

"Too many clothes," Buffy pouted up at him.

Without any further conversation, Buffy removed his clothing, in a none to gentle manner. She allowed her eyes to eat up every inch of the delectable skin exposed to her overly hormone driven eyes. He was perfection. She really didn't have too much to compare him to, but she was sure nothing would ever look as yummy.

Meanwhile, Spike was barely containing his urge to rip her pants and knickers off and plunge into her. The open way she was pursuing his body ignited long dead flames of desire deep within him. With as much care for her clothes as she had for his, he removed the cloth barrier.

"Hey!" Buffy cried out indignantly.

"All's fair in love and war, pet," Spike said cheekily.

"Is that so?" Buffy asked in a husky whisper.

Spike gulped. _"Way to go, mate. That's just what you need. You're about to cream your pants as it is…now she's whispering little nasties…bloody hell."_

Womanly pride swelled within the Slayer as she observed the effect her words were having on the vampire beneath her. Before she could loose her nerve, Buffy locker her legs around him and flipped them over. A seductive smile graced her lips as she hovered above her very aroused vampire. Fumbling for a moment with the drawer nest to her bed, she retrieved a pair of handcuffs.

"Uh, pet?" Spike squeaked out.

For a response, Spike felt his arms being handcuffed to the headboard.

"Naughty kitten," Spike purred. His demon loved this. Knowing that for the rest of eternity he'd have this little minx all to himself.

Buffy smiled knowingly and took one of his nipples between her thumb and forefinger. Slowly, she began to massage the little bud. Once his hips began to arch off the bed, Buffy switched her ministrations to his other nipple. Feeling that enough attention had been paid, she slowly began to kiss a trail down his taunt torso. Whenever she hit a particularly sensitive spot, his muscles would flex and a low growl would escape his lips. When she reached his bellybutton, she licked her lips suggestively and darted her tongue in and out several times.

A strangled cry tore from the restrained vampire. This was bloody torture. He wanted to touch her, feel her pert little breasts in his hands, smooth her silky strands through his fingers, but, no, he was restrained and forced to endure her erotic torture. Now, he could have easily broken the restraints, but, where's the fun in that?

"Like that, Spike?" Buffy teased as she removed her warmth from his body completely.

"Come back, pet," Spike begged, "You're all warm."

Giggling, Buffy danced across the room and retrieved what looked like a pair of scarves. She giggled even harder when she heard her lover gulp. Buffy had no clue what had made her feel so sure of herself. Her past experiences with men hadn't exactly been a romance novel. But, deep down inside she knew that no matter what she did Spike would love every bit of it. Besides, she had the rest of her life to try out all the little fantasies her teenage mind had created.

Spike watched through lust filled eyes as Buffy carefully tied his legs. In the back of his mind it did register that she seemed overly shy about what she was doing, which only served to fuel his ever growing affection for the girl.

Slowly, Buffy lowered herself onto his stomach. She gently massaged her breasts. Through her heavily lidded eyes, she watched as Spike morphed between his human and demon face. To increase her tease, she began to rock her hips back and forth along his errection.

"Bloody hell, Slayer," Spike groaned.

Smiling, Buffy bent over and dangled her breasts just above his salivating mouth. Deciding she'd teased him enough, she lowered her breast to his waiting mouth at the same time she allowed him to penetrate her.

Spike didn't know which sensation to react to first. This was a close to heaven as he'd ever get, and he could think of nothing better. His cock was encased in such warmth he was sure to combust. He held himself still and focused on her breasts; partly to tease her, partly to keep from shooting his load too soon.

Part of her wanted to continue to tease her lover, keep him chained up…begging. However, she needed him to touch her, hold her, their first time. Slowly, she moved her arms up to the handcuffs and removed them.

"Changed your mind, pet?" Spike asked with a smirk.

"Need you to touch me," Buffy whispered huskily.

Instead of replying, Spike moved his hands up and down her spine. He chuckled low in his chest when he saw the goosebumps erupt on her skin.

"Besides," Buffy began, "I'll have eternity to torture you."

If possible, her words made him even harder. He increased his rhythm; he needed to get her off quickly. Using his vampire strength to his advantage, he flipped them over and thrust into her with increased power.

"God, so damn hot, Buffy," Spike grunted.

Buffy's eyes rolled back. She was amazed at how good this felt. She was far from a blushing virgin, but her other experiences weren't exactly stellar. Even her time with a vampire, the "love of her life" vampire; Angel. It had been all love and sweetness with him. There was love with Spike, but it was rough, hard…real love. Spike acknowledged that he was a vampire and she a Slayer…Angel always wanted her to be this beacon of light and sunshine and forget that he was a vampire.

Spike could feel her spiraling towards release. It was time to begin the ritual. He wanted nothing more than to pound her into oblivion…claim be damned, but his demon wouldn't allow that.

"Pet," Spike whispered, "I love you."

Buffy looked up at him with warm eyes, "Love you, too, Big Bad."

At once, Spike's features changed. Buffy was looking up into the eyes of a demon…her demon.

In a silent offer, she turned her head to the side.

Spike moved in toward her neck reverently. Just as he was about to make the mark, a strange sensation coursed through him.

He looked down and saw fear and outrage simmering in the eyes of the Slayer.

As if he'd been burnt, he leapt off and out of her.

Buffy glared stakes at the vampire. "What in the _hell_ was that Spike?"

"Bloody hell if I know, Slayer," Spike spat at her.

Neither moved. The shock was far to great. They just stood there dumbly looking at each other.

* * *

"What do you mean the hostile is 'gone'?" an irate Maggie Walsh asked.

"He's not in his cell. There's no sign of forced exit, and well, it appears the hostile just disappeared," Riley Finn said in a small voice.

Maggie paced back and forth, her emotions in complete upheaval. This was her top man, this was the man she looked upon as a son…one of them anyway. A missing hostile, one that "disappeared"? It was a Hellmouth, but even that seemed insufficient for an excuse.

"I want you to get a team on it right away. That was our only test subject. I want that warewolf brought back in tonight, Agent Finn," Walsh said in a very intimidating voice.

"Yes, ma'am," Riley said with a determined nod of his head.

"I see you're still alive," Forrest said with a smile.

"Barely," Riley said, "We need to get that hostile back in here tonight. If we don't, Walsh will have more than just my head."

"I'll get a team ready to go with in ten minutes," Forrest said in an all business tone.

"Good," Riley said.

* * *

Lilith turned to face D'Hoffryn .

"Isn't it just wonderful?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"I'm not quite sure I follow," D'Hoffryn said carefully.

"Of course you do, but I'll indulge you this once. It's so splendid; the way little Willow left things for me. Casting a spell that caused such uproar with her dear friend, the Slayer, why I could almost jump for joy. Now, the Slayer is more vulnerable. A bonus is that dear ex of hers…the warewolf. In this body, he won't be able to tell the difference, and he can be my first victim," Lilith said with a delight she hadn't experienced in centuries.

"It all sounds quite splendid," D'Hoffryn complimented with difficulty.

He knew too much about the Slayer to believe she would be so easily made vulnerable, but he had no intentions in doing or saying anything that would assist Lilith in her quests. If he could, he would send her to a far away dimension and send a very heart felt apology to the Slayer.

"In due time, I will rule Sunnydale," Lilith said, "In due time."

* * *

I know, I'm a terrible person for not updating in so long. cowers If you still love me...please leave a review. 


End file.
